Harry Potter's twin
by TheProphet2000
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? how much effect would that have on the story? ( A/n: might do a little romance between the OC and one of the actual characters)
1. Chapter 1

Fan-made character first:

Name:Jade Potter

Age:11

Race (i.e muggle/or wizard) Wizard

family: Harry Potter James potter ( deceased ) lily potter ( deceased ) Vernon dursely petunia dursely Dudley dursely

Traits: patient intelligent acrophobe kind

looks: black hair, silver glasses, green eyes.

Chapter 1: number 4, privet drive under the cupboard

On number 4 privet drive at 10:00 PM was nothing to be seen or heard, nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly, an old looking mad in robes came in, using a strange device to kill the lights on the streets. After all the lights were diminished, a cat meowed, " I should have known you would've been here Proffesor Mcgonagall," the man said. " How could i stay away"  
Mcgonagall replied," after all,two wizards were killed along with the dark lord." "Are you sure it would be safe to put them here, Albus? I have watched these people all day, and they do not seem kind in the least." Mcgonagall said. " Of course Minerva, they will grow up well here,"Albus replied. Soon, a single headlight appeared in the sky, as it got closer a man could be see on a motorcycle," here they are ,sir" the man said,"they fell asleep on the way, the little tykes." Thank you hagrid" Dumbledore said, taking the two children from his arms. He put them on the doorsteps of their Aunt and Uncle. When they Heard crying from hagrid, " don't cry hagrid, afterall,you will see them again eventually."  
Dumbledore said.  
_ third person POV ends here next up, Jade's pov_

I heard knocking on the cupboard door. Unfortunaetl, due to my twin brother, Harry, there wasn't much room. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my brother, but he was there in the cupboard with me. " wake up, you two. It's time to get up" Uncle vernon said fiercly. Five seconds later, footsteps were heard above us, passing then going back above us stopping then jumping " wake up, cousins! We're going to the zoo!"our cousin, Dudley, said. After getting somewhat dressed ( just a shirt and shorts ) and putting on our glasses, we left the cupboard, " Harry, Jade get started on breakfast for your cousin's birthday" our aunt, Petunia, said "yes aunt petunia"we both said at the same made the bacon, i made the eggs set up the plates toasted and buttered the bread and gave it out." come look at how many presents you got, Dudley " aunt petunia said, shielding Dudley's eyes with her bony, pale hands.  
After she uncovered them, dudley said " how many are there?" " Thirty-six. Counted them myself" Uncle Vernon said, proudly." only thirty-six? I got thirty-eight Last Year!" Uncle vernon seemed slightly distraught " Yes, but you got bigger presents this yea-" Uncle vernon was cut off by Dudley, " I don't care about how big they are! I care about how many!"dudley yelled." Okay sweetums, when we go outwe will buy you two more presents. How's that sound?"  
Aunt petunia said, Dudley nodded, satisfied. after breakfasts, they all piled into the van and drove to the zoo. When they got there, they headed straight for the reptile exhibit.  
Five minutes searching the zoo,Dudley came across a snak, Anaconda, not moving "Dad,this snake isn't moving, Make it move!" he complained, Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass " Move Snake!"  
he said, " this is boring " came a complaint from Dudley. He moved towards chameleon,"Sorry about him, he doesn't exactly have the best manners,"harry snake's head moved up and nodded. "You can understand him?!" I said, the snake nodded once more "Do you miss Brazil?  
" Harry said,The snake looked towards a sign that said 'Bred in captivity'"oh." he replied.  
All of the sudden,Dudley pushed us out of the way" Look dad The snakes moving!"he exclaimed I felt a surge of anger burst through me, the glass disappeared and Dudley's pants caught fire.  
He screamed and fell into the water inside the habitat the snake slithered out and said" Thanksss"  
. " Anytime"harry said.i was in shock. Eventually Dudley got backup and banged on the glass,  
that had suddenly reappeared. " help! " he screamed, Uncle vernon and Aunt petunia ran over and screamed, Uncle Vernon looked at us as we were laughing.

( A/N: Hoped you guys liked it! sorry it wasn't that long but my fingers are tired comment for more)


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter's twin:chapter 2; The letter

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter only my OC and any changes I made to the story

A/N: Hey,thought i would update, to be honest i kinda forgot about it. But, I have new inspiration and new ideas for the story, Also comment a review and any idea's you might have.

When we got home from the zoo as soon as we stepped into the door , We were pulled by the hair into our 'room', beforehand Uncle Vernon asked " what happened?!" Harry simply replied, " We don't know,one second the glass was there..." I continued as he groaned in pain, "the next it was gone, it was like magic!" afterward he shoved us in the cupboard, open the slot, and said with a purple face, "There's no such thing as magic!" That next morning, something was really strange, Harry and I got a letter with precise location of where we were, it read

**Harry and Jane Potter**

**#4 Privet Drive **

**Cupboard Under the stairs**

Of course me being me I took that one and threw it into the cupboard for good measure. We handed the rest to Uncle Vernon,went into our cupboard and read our letter. It read:

**HOGWARTS OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwimp, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr. and ,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts Schoolof Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term Begins on 1st of September. Weawait your owl by no later than the 31st of July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"First off, what do they mean by owl? second, who is dumbledore Mcgonagall? third, does this mean magic was real all along" i had whispered to Harry. Suddenly, we heard banging on the cupboard door. " Hey,what are you two doing in there" Uncle vernon said. We burst out of the cupboard door, and yelled at him" Why didn't you tell us we were wizards?!" he looked at us surprised then angry " what are you two talking about?" He said through gritted teeth. We simply showed him the letter, he read it over and his face went a shade of purplewe never seen before. He called Aunt Petunia and said "Look." she read the letter over,and gasped and paled. They whispered for a bit,and said " Dudley? Start packing,we are moving!" Aunt petunia had called, after we began packing ( which took us a month.) It was July 31st and I found an owl with a letter attached to it, the same letter we got a month before. i detached it, and sent a letter of my own, that read:**Dear **

**we are sorry to inform you that our aunt and uncle have decided, we are unable to go despite our arguments that we wish to. We would request that you send us someone to persuade them to let us go.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Jade Potter**

with that i sent the letter off.


End file.
